Schatz? Wir müssen reden
by Alexielxsama
Summary: GOOSE!Ich hätte gern einen OS mindestens 500 Worte Severus und Hermione sind verheiratet. Er will Kinder und sie will erst mal Karriere machen. Zeig mir, wie er sie überredet... - hier ist mein Werk *verbeug*


Schatz? Wir müssen reden...

„Ich will Kinder haben!"

Überrascht riss Hermione ihren Blick von ihrem Laptop und sah ihren Mann an.

„Wie bitte?", brachte sie hervor.

„Ich habe lange darüber nachgedacht, und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen das wir Kinder bekommen sollten." sagte Severus und lehnte sich gegen die Küchenzeile.

Hermione klappte ihren Laptop zusammen und schob ihn von sich.

Sie verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust und sah ihn stirnrunzelnd an.

„Dir ist nicht entgangen, das ich gerade meine Doktorarbeit schreibe, oder?"

„Korrekt. Ich habe es zur Kenntnis genommen, das heißt du bist bald fertig, und kannst dann die Kinder bekommen."

Hermiones Mund bildete ein perfektes O.

„Mal eben so ein Kind bekommen? Ich bitte dich! Du redest so daher als wäre das ganze ein Kinderspiel. Als würden wir eben eine Besorgung machen. Wir brauchen heute eine WCente, einen Laib Brot, und ach ja, Schaffen wir uns doch ein Kind an!"

Sie stand auf und schenkte sich einen Kaffee ein.

„Ich sehe du hast dir einiges von meinem Sarkasmus angeeignet. Wie auch immer, Hermione, ich bin ein wenig älter als du, und bevor meine Zeit kommt hätte ich doch gerne ein oder zwei Kinder." er nahm Hermione den Kaffeebecher aus der Hand und sah zu wie sie sich noch einen Kaffee einschenkte.

„Ich möchte aber erst mal arbeiten, Severus, ich will Karriere machen, ich habe von überall her Job Angebote bekommen!"

„Das ist richtig, aber Angebote kann man auch abschlagen."

Hermione hob eine Augenbraue an.

Auch das hatte sie von ihm übernommen.

„Severus, das ist nicht dein ernst! Ich habe doch nicht all die Jahre gebüffelt wie eine verrückte um alles in die Tonne zu klopfen und zwischen den Windeln und Sabberlätzchen unserer Sesselpupser zu verkümmern."

„Du musst es ja nicht den Rest deines Lebens machen. Nach vier oder fünf Jahren kannst du dann voll durchstarten."

„Wie wäre es, wenn ich jetzt voll durchstarte und dann in vier oder fünf Jahren Kinder bekomme?" Sie umrundete den Küchentisch und nahm sich eine Tüte Zucker aus der Zuckerdose.

„Vieleicht bin ich bis da hin schon tot Hermione."

„Komm mir nicht mit der Masche Severus! Du hast jahrelang für Dumbledore als Spion bei Voldemort gearbeitet, du hast dir von einer gigantischen Schlange in den Hals beißen lassen, dich rafft so schnell nichts dahin."

Sie ließ den Zucker in ihre Tasse rieseln und goss etwas Milch dazu.

„Außerdem, weißt du überhaupt was so eine Schwangerschaft mit meinem Körper anstellt? Mir wird dauernd schlecht sein, ich werde zickig sein, ich werde Dehnungsnarben am ganzen Körper bekommen, fünf bis zehn Kilo zunehmen und wusstest du, das bei der Geburt sich die Beckenknochen über 7 cm verschieben? Ich werde nie mehr in meine Hosen passen. Weißt du was ein Dammriss ist? Ich habe von einer Frau gehört das bei ihr 15 cm eingerissen sind wie ein alter Putzlappen! Fünfzehn cm!"

Er umarmte sie von hinten und bedeckte ihren Nacken mit Küssen.

„Die paar Pfündchen mehr kann ich verkraften. Und wir hätten unheimlich Spass dabei, immer und immer wieder zu versuchen ein Kind zu machen." raunte er in ihr Ohr.

Hermione kniff die Augen zusammen wie eine Katze.

ER konnte die Pfündchen verkraften?

Sie drehte sich in seinen Armen herum und sah ihm in die Augen.

„30 Sekunden Spass, und ein leben lang nur Geschreie." sie stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und gab ihm einen kleinen frechen Kuss auf die Nasenspitze, dann schlüpfte sie mit ihrer Kaffeetasse unter seinen Armen hinweg und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

„30 Sekunden? Wann soll das denn gewesen sein?" rief er und lief ihr hinterher.

Hermione setzte sich auf die Couch und nahm sich ein Buch von Beistelltisch.

„Das ist nur ein Spruch." flötete sie unschuldig und schlug eine unbestimmte Seite im Buch auf.

„Hmpf." gab Severus von sich und setzte sich neben sie.

„Warum ist es dir so wichtig gerade jetzt Kinder zu bekommen?"fragte Hermione und schaute ihn über das Buch hinweg an.

Severus sah kurz zu ihr hinüber und blickte dann zum Kamin.

Auf dem Kaminsims stand ein Foto von den beiden, sie hatten es letztes Jahr zu Weihnachten machen lassen.

Er holte tief Luft.

„Nun, Kinder sind wichtig. Es ist immer wichtig einen Nachfahren zu haben, jemanden der dieses Haus erbt, einen pflegt wenn man alt ist, sein Erbgut weiter in der Welt verteilen." er schaute kurz zu Hermione rüber, deren Blick sich immer weiter verdüsterte.

Er sah wieder zum Kamin.

„Und außerdem weil ich dich..." der Rest des Satzes ging in einem unverständlichen genuschel unter und dann schwieg er.

Hermione runzelte die Stirn und legte das Buch beiseite.

„Was war der letzte Grund?" fragte sie und krabbelte zu ihm rüber.

„Was? Ich weiß nicht was du meinst." sagte Severus abweisend und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Der letzte Grund, ich habe ihn nicht richtig verstanden." sagte Hermione lächelnd und klammerte sich an seinem Arm.

„Das Erbgut in der Welt verteilen?" sagte er.

„Nein, das was du danach gesagt hast."

„Weil ich dich..." -wieder genuschel.

„Sage es oder du bekommst niemals Kinder!"

„Gut, fein. ….Weil ich dich liebe!", sagte er und drehte seinen Kopf weg. „ich will Kinder mit dir haben weil ich dich liebe."

Hermione lehnte sich an ihn und lächelte.

„Gut, machen wir einen Kompromiss. Wir bekommen ein Baby wenn ich meine Doktorarbeit beendet habe, aber _du_ wirst die Babypause machen."

Severus wollte protestieren aber Hermione hielt ihm den Mund zu.

„So, oder gar nicht Severus. Überlege es dir gut."

Sie nahm die Hand von seinem Mund und sah ihm in die Augen.

„Na schön, aber _du_ erklärst es deiner Mutter."

„Das werde ich, versprochen."

Severus zog sie auf seinen Schoß und küsste sie sanft.

„Wollen wir schon mal anfangen gehen?" raunte er ihr ins Ohr und zupfte an ihrem T-shirt.

„Aber ich werde höchstens erst in zwei Monaten fertig sein." sagte Hermione und schob seine Hand von ihrem Bauch hinunter.

„Schon vergessen? Ich bin ein alter Mann, meine fruchtbarsten Tage sind vorbei, also müssen wir es immer und immer und immer und immer..."

Hermione musste lachen und zwickte ihm in die Seite.

„Ist ja gut!" sagte sie und quietschte auf als er sie hochhob und ins Schlafzimmer trug.

„-Und immer und immer wieder probieren!" sagte er und schloss die Tür.


End file.
